


Don't scare him away brother

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Protective Damon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Matt was taking Stefan out on a date, now Damon thought it was appropriate to give his brothers boyfriend the shovel talk.





	Don't scare him away brother

Stefan Salvatore's POV

I can't believe it. Three weeks, we've been together three weeks. Matt wants to take me out on a another date, only i don't know what to wear. Suddenly i was knocked out of my musings by a piece of clothing being thrown my way. That's right i had succumbed to what many stereotypical girls did , i invited my friends over to help me decide what to wear. After an hour of pilfering through my closet they managed to agree on some smart slacks, a navy blue button down shirt and some of smart dress shoes. I bid my friends goodbye as they headed home and i waited for Matt to pick me up.

Matt Donovan's POV

"how do i look?" i said coming down the stairs.

"like Stefan's lucky to have you" my best friend Tyler said. 

"yeah you look great" Jeremy said from where he was sat leaning against his pwn boyfriend's chest. They were flicking through each others sketch books. I was wearing slacks, a jacket, a light button down shirt and some borrowed dress shoes, Tyler's of course. I was going all out for this date. Leaving the two lovebirds i headed to my car to pick up my boyfriend. 

Stefan Salvatore's POV 

I'm so nervous, Matt could do better, what was i thinking. I can't do this, i can't- 

"Stefan" cut through my thoughts. "stop worrying, you're getting forehead wrinkles" the voice jokes, by this time the voice had become a lot closer and a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"no seriously, Matt's lucky to have you, you're amazing, i mean not as amazing as me but still pretty amazing"

"thanks Damon" i said leaning into the embrace, chuckling lightly. 

"anytime little brother, anytime" he replied, kissing the crown of my head. 

"Come one, let's go outside and wait for your date" Damon said leading me towards the door arm still wrapped around my shoulders.

Damon Salvatore's POV

Matt's car pulled up after about five minutes of us standing outside waiting. He gets out of the car and makes his way over to us.

"Matt can i have a word please?" i ask removing my arm from around Stefan's shoulder, he shivered at the loss.

"oh are you cold, here" Matt said quickly taking his jacket off and placing it on Stefan. At least he's a gentleman. I take Matt far enough away so Stefan can't hear what i'm about to say.

"the fact that you look even more nervous now means that you know what's about to happen right?" i ask he nodded quickly, as he didn't say anything i continued.

"you hurt my little brother i hurt you ok" i threatened, well what's a big brother to do, let his little brother get heartbroken and leave the culprit be.

"yes Damon, but i would never willingly hurt Stefan, i think i'm in love with him" Matt replied, i'll admit that caught me off guard but i couldn't let him know that.

"ok but just so you know i will break you" i say as we head back over to Stefan. Stefan took one look at his boyfriend and whined.

"Damon, don't try and scare my boyfriend away" He then turned his attention back to Matt.

"he gave you the whole, you hurt him, i'll hurt you speech didn't he: Matt nodded.

"Damon" Stefan whined again. i chuckled and pushed him towards Matt's car.

"sorry little brother, just making sure he knew, now go, before you're late" i chuckled.

"make sure you have him back by 11" i yelled at Matt jokingly.

I don't think i'll have to worry about this one, i think he's finally found a good one but i'm still going to keep my protective big brother facade around one Matthew Donovan.


End file.
